


We'll Figure It Out

by postapocalyptic_cryptic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A little, Communication, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, I Love You, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, POV Derek Morgan, Self-Worth Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, Spencer doesn't believe it when people say they love him and that's canon, Spencer is tired, but they got past that, derek is soft, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postapocalyptic_cryptic/pseuds/postapocalyptic_cryptic
Summary: Spencer has a few trust issues. Derek can deal with that. Derek does deal with that. Now, all that's left is watching Animal Planet and having an actual rest for once.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186





	We'll Figure It Out

It had taken a heartbreakingly long time for Derek to convince Spencer that he actually liked him. First was the assumption that Morgan was just looking for a one-night-stand, which he actually took offense to until Spencer moved on to the next theory, which was that their relationship was some sort of practical joke being played on him by the team. That one had slipped by him for nearly a week, and ended with Spencer near tears and Derek with the urge to hunt down everyone who’d ever made Spencer feel like he wasn’t worth it. 

Now, though, with Spencer tucked safely under his arm, curled up against his side on Derek’s couch, it was near impossible to imagine a time when their relationship was anything but perfect. Well, it was for Derek, at least. If he’d learned anything from the last few months of dating, it was that no one could ever truly know what it was like to be in Spencer Reid’s head, and it couldn’t hurt to check in. 

When the documentary they were watching turned to an ad break, Derek made his move. “Spence?” He planted a soft kiss on the side of his head. Spencer must have been dozing off, because he made an adorably soft, sleepy noise and cuddled closer to Derek. “Hey, you know I love you, right?”

“Mm. Love you, too.” Spencer sighed and pulled a leg up over Derek’s lap. 

Derek laughed, slipping an arm under Spencer’s thighs and bringing him up to sit in his lap. “G’night, Pretty Boy.”

“Night, Derek.” Spencer tucks his face into Derek’s shoulder again and he’s out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for Criminal Minds before, but Spencer just fucking gets to me, man. Idk what it is. I just want them to be happy, so I wrote this small piece of joy.


End file.
